Bloodlines
' |image= |series= |production= 40277-274 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Nicholas Sagan |director= Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708681 |guests=Lee Arenberg as DaiMon Bok Ken Olandt as Jason Vigo Peter Slutsker as Birta Amy Pietz as Lt. Sandra Rhodes Michelin Sisti as Tol |previous_production=Firstborn |next_production=Emergence |episode=TNG S07E22 |airdate= 2 May 1994 |previous_release=(TNG) Firstborn (Overall) The Maquis Part 2 |next_release=(TNG) Emergence (Overall) The Wire |story_date(s)=Stardate 47829.1 (2370) |previous_story= The Maquis Part 1 Firstborn |next_story= The Maquis Part 2 The Wire }} In the Bok's revenge against Picard =Summary= Picard receives a disturbing message from DaiMon Bok, the Ferengi whose son Picard killed in battle years before. Bok says he plans to avenge that death by killing Picard's son, Jason Vigo. Picard is unaware he had a son, but did have a relationship with Vigo's mother 24 years earlier. Since Jason is in danger regardless of his parentage, Picard sets course for Camor V, where the young man lives, locates and beams the surprised young man aboard. He is even more surprised when Picard fills him in on the situation, and agrees to take a genetic test, which soon reveals that Picard is Jason's father. The pair attempt to get to know each other, but the process is awkward, especially since Jason's mother, who Picard only knew for a short while, is dead. Picard apologizes for not being involved in the young man's life, but Jason only wants to escape the uncomfortable situation and return to Camor V. Still, he accepts Picard's request for him to stay until the danger passes. Meanwhile, the crew works to track down DaiMon Bok, setting course for the Xendi Sabu system. That night, Bok suddenly appears at the foot of Picard's bed and again threatens to kill Jason before disappearing while Picard looks away momentarily. Picard, Geordi, and Worf investigate how Bok could have gotten on board, but find no immediate answers. A security detail is assigned to protect Jason, then Data informs Picard that Jason has a petty criminal record. Picard manages to withhold comment when he tells Jason that Bok has appeared on the ship. Again, he tries to reach out to his son, but Jason coldly informs Picard that he plans to leave as soon as the Bok incident is over and has no interest in continuing their relationship. Later, Bok sends Picard another message, then appears in his Ready Room. Picard tries to talk the Ferengi out of killing Jason, but Bok simply dematerializes again. Meanwhile, in Sickbay, Beverly gets an emergency call — Jason is seriously ill. Beverly says Jason suffers from a hereditary congenital neurological disorder. Since neither Jason's mother nor Picard had the disease, she investigates other ways Jason could have acquired it. Meanwhile, Geordi and Data realize that Bok has been using a subspace transporter to beam on and off the ship — and that the device could be used to kidnap Jason. Affected by these increased threats to Jason's life, Picard tries again to get to know him. This time, Jason admits to feeling like a disappointment to his father, but Picard assures him that, no matter what, they still have a bond. Their talk is interrupted when Beverly calls Picard away with urgent news about Jason's condition. Once Picard leaves, Bok succeeds in transporting Jason off the ship. Bok appears on the Bridge viewscreen holding a knife and promising to kill Jason. Data traces the transmission to a ship 300 billion kilometers away. Realizing he only has one way to get there in time, Picard risks a dangerous subspace transport to Bok's ship. He arrives safely and demands that Bok release Jason, then shares some surprising news — Picard knows Jason is not his son. While researching Jason's illness, Beverly discovered that the young man's DNA had been resequenced to match Picard's. The other Ferengis on Bok's ship turn against Bok, and Picard and Jason are able to return to the Enterprise. After Jason's disease is cured, he returns to Camor V, inviting Picard to visit him the next time he's in the area. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Anonymous on Saturday, June 03, 2000 - 6:54 pm: This episode establishes that genetic scans can be deceived. Yet in Redemption, a genetic scan showing that Toral really was Duras's son was apparently taken at face value. Seniram Maybe the Klingon testing equipment is not as sophisticated as that used by Starfleet! # John A. Lang on Saturday, January 04, 2003 - 11:11 pm: Crusher comes out as being dumb during the first scan of Jason. She doesn't find out the truth until much later. You'd think that with all the advanced equipment on the flagship of the Federation, that the true results would have showed up during the FIRST SCAN. kerriem on Sunday, January 05, 2003 - 7:15 am: Since (as the Chief pointed out) we're already postulating such an insanely complicated plot on the DaiMon's part, it's not a stretch to figure he's already thought of Jason being scanned and planned accordingly. ' # ''Torque, Son of Keplar on Saturday, July 05, 2003 - 6:49 pm: This may have been brought up already, but there are rules of acquisitions that allow for things to be done at the cost of family and yet this Bok individual has so much hate over the death of his son. One would think that since there is plenty of ways to make a profit on the grave of someone, it shouldn't bother him. Thus why is he so passionate about his son here. The Grand Nagus in a DS9 episode left Quark as Nagus and Rom tried to kill him, so whats the deal with family? The family structure of the Ferangi (in Doctor Bashir, I Presume?) describes a society that doesn't place the family as it's building blocks; so why is Bok so upset? ''Thande on Saturday, January 22, 2005 - 12:14 pm:'' I think that's the point, Torque. For whatever reason, Bok saw vengeance over the death of his son rather than profit as his number 1 aim and when the other Ferengi found out, they found it heretical or maybe even abnormal.''' Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation